Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240)
(Jean Grey School member); formerly (New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body, Jean Grey School student body, (founding member) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN240 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo; formerly New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The path of Jean Grey of this universe seemingly followed the same as her Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them that the future was in a bad state, and that only these X-Men could help fix it. Jean and the rest of the team accompanied this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, Jean was dead (and the school named after her), and Beast was dying from his second mutation. Because Charles Xavier was not present (dead) the mental blocks he placed on her telepathy were destroyed. That caused Jean to access her telepathy a year earlier than she was supposed to. After confronting and seeing into the mind of the "future Cyclops" Jean was repulsed and rejected her own Scott. Later, she used her telepathy to help "past Hank" save "future Hank" from death. Under Kitty Pryde's leadership, the team decided to stay and resolve the problems of this time, before returning to their own. Due to the present X-Men expressing doubt about Scott's leadership due to the actions of his future self, Jean was appointed leader of the displaced X-Men . Following the battle with the future X-Men and future Brotherhood- which included a future version of young Jean who had defected to the Brotherhood- the displaced X-Men and Kitty relocated to join the future Cyclops due to Kitty's feelings that Logan's team had betrayed their founders. Soon after their relocation, Jean Grey was abducted by the Shi'ar Empire to be put on trial for crimes perpetrated by the Phoenix. After her teammates and the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Starjammers team up on a rescue mission, they get into a battle with the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and Jean develops new powers combining her Telepathy and Telekinesis fighting face to face with Gladiator and coming out on top. Afterwards, Jean points out that none of what's happened to her has happened before, so she should not be held responsible for a future she may no longer be a part of. When Raze Darkholme attempted to turn this world into a sanctuary for mutants by teleporting all non-mutants away from Earth and summoning other mutants from dimensions where they were oppressed by humans, one of the members of his displaced Brotherhood was a version of Jean Grey, still in her 'Dark Phoenix' phase and barely under the control of her world's Mastermind. Despite her mental state, Jean was able to appeal to her other self, allowing her to not only safely restore the humans, but also create a new pocket dimension for the displaced mutants to retreat to. | Powers = By birth, Jean is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant, with seemingly the same powers that her mainstream counterpart: Jean Grey (Earth-616)#Powers. Jean's telepathy was activated when she was transported to Earth-616 by Beast. . However she has since displayed far more powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities than her mainstream counterpart, even after the former's telepathy was activated. Telepathy Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). Jean quickly displayed advanced telepathic skills, after being tutored by Kitty Pryde, such as cloaking herself and Scott Summers from even the most powerful of the future X-Mens' telepaths. The extent of her power was evidenced when she blasted Thor out of her path during a confrontation with the Avengers and most prominently during an altercation with Xorn (her future self), whom she was able to overpower through sheer power in spite of her inferior experience . The magnitude of this achievement is shown by the fact that even the combined might of Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos was insufficient to defeat her. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. , Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis , . *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. , *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed - . *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers , . *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others , . *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Psychokinetic Merge A new trick she developed while during her trial by the Shi'ar, by blending psychic waves from the residual mental energies of sentient minds all around her with personal telekinetic force (i.e. telekinesis/telepathy in tandem). The energies harnessed and projected transforms Jean into raw psionic energy enabling her to generate enough mental force to knock out even a full powered Strontian like Gladiator. | Abilities = Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. | Strength = Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Professor X' Rolls Royce | Notes = | Trivia = *As shown in Extraordinary X-Men #2, and Extraordinary X-Men #3, she refers to Logan as "James" rather than Logan, this may suggest her Wolverine may have recovered his memory in her timeline. . | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * X-Men * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Jean Grey (Past) | Links = * Jean Grey article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Grey Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants